


[R&M]独特销售主张

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: *不走肾不走心*独特销售主张=usp





	[R&M]独特销售主张

“快说，说你是谁的小贱货？”  
“啊，我是外公的小贱货。”  
“怎么样，外公的大屌操的爽不爽？”  
“哈啊，外公的大屌操得我真爽。”  
……  
“真不错，真不错。”  
“棒极了！”  
几个瑞克围在一起大声庆祝道，“这次的性爱机器人莫蒂真是棒极了，上市后一定会大卖特卖的！”  
“……不不不，我觉得这些功能还是太过于单调了，所有莫蒂都能够在高潮的时候乱七八糟地淫叫几句，只有这些的话根本不能作为我们产品独特的usp。”  
一个瑞克发声道，他掰过性爱机器人莫蒂的下巴，左右打量了他几下，然后突然俯身而下亲吻上他的嘴唇。  
莫蒂温驯地承受着，不声不响。  
瑞克伸出右手打了他一巴掌，莫蒂依旧毫无动静。  
于是瑞克转身摊手，做出一副无可奈何的样子，“看吧，你们的性爱机器人莫蒂根本无法给予瑞克们任何情感上的寄托，如果只有那样单调的功能，为什么我们不直接用飞机杯呢。”  
“是的，瑞克们的鸡巴根本就不讲究。”  
“没错是这样。”  
“只要有洞我们就可以插进去。”  
“我附和。”  
“……所以说，我提议增添几个新功能。”那位熟读市场营销的瑞克拿过一旁的马克笔，开始在白板上涂涂画画，“首先，我们需要进行一次定位，那就是我们是一座什么样的公司？”  
“我们？”一位瑞克拉过身边人的肩膀，“我们不过就是一群乌合之众哈哈哈哈！”  
“我们想要日莫蒂的屁眼！”  
“……虽然事实的确是这样，但是要是想要挣钱的话，我们可不能这样讲。”瑞克摇摇头，开始在白板上写下第一行字，“屎瓜奇公司，为每一个瑞克带来最完美的性爱体验。”  
“我反对！”一位瑞克站起来，“这根本就不是什么他妈的usp，市面上高端的性爱产品生产商多如牛毛，我们现在根本就不能和这些老牌公司竞争。如果不找到真正独特的市场定位，在这场资本的游戏里面我们只能成为输家！“  
“……”瑞克沉默了一会儿，问：“那你有什么好想法？”  
“我们公司产品面对的受众是什么样的呢？”那位瑞克没有回答，反而问向负责受众形象调查的瑞克，“客户形象草图描绘出来了吗？”  
“我们的受众就是那些想要狠狠干莫蒂屁眼的瑞克。”捧着一叠文件的瑞克漫不经心地答道，“而且他们还没钱。”  
“很好，这就是突破点！”瑞克走到白板前，颇有些挑性意味地看了一眼拿着笔的瑞克，接着夺过他手中的笔划掉第一行字，在底下写道：“屎瓜奇公司——我们相信，日穿莫蒂的直肠，能够抵达他的心。”  
“怎么样！”瑞克转过身来，做出表演谢幕的夸张动作。  
“很好，棒极了！”  
“酷！”  
“我喜欢这个，我会因为这条标语去买的！”  
“真带劲！”  
“……很好很好，请大家安静一下。”瑞克做出稍安勿躁的手势，“这样的话，我们的品质定位与价格定位也就能一并进行了。价格嘛……肯定是中低价，质量的话就我们目前生产的产品而言，也不过就是中低端。但是如果以后能够做大的话我们可以开子品牌啊！子品牌就可以走高质高价或者中质高价的路线了！”  
“可是你依旧没有说到usp。”其中一个瑞克冷静地指出了这一点，“我们的功效和观念定位究竟是怎样的呢？”  
“别那么着急。”瑞克摆了摆手，“现在总统莫蒂上台，推出了不少保护莫蒂的法案，导致瑞克们都不能够随意折腾莫蒂了。任意玩弄小男孩的人群被限定在了那些可恶的富豪里面，底层的瑞克们想要操一操自己的莫蒂都要小心翼翼，这难道不是限定了我们的天性吗！”  
“所以？”  
“所以！”瑞克伸出手指指向头顶，“我们的功效定位就是‘随意操，任意操，就是他妈的直接操’，我们的观念定位就是‘为了反对不能任意操莫蒂的法律，所以作为底层的瑞克们更要好好他妈的操莫蒂’！”  
“这倒是听起来不错。”担任广告设计的瑞克点了点头，“在产品中增添一点意识形态的东西，无形中也对客户们进行了定位，只是容易遭到政府的查禁。”  
“别忘了，我们同时也在进行子公司的设计。”瑞克狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“只要先把这一票捞完挣到钱就全部投入到子公司里面，到时候被查禁了申请破产也无所谓。”  
“哈哈哈真有你的。”广告瑞克摸了摸瑞克的头。  
“那么，瑞克。”瑞克叫了一声之前那位熟读市场营销的瑞克，居高临下道：“你先回去做一个整合营销的IMC方案吧，一周后拿给我看看。”  
“吃屎吧你这个贱婊子！我怎么不知道你什么时候当的AE！”瑞克试图冲上来，但却被其他瑞克拦住了，“产品才是重中之重！不改进产品的质量我看你卖个什么鸡巴玩意！”  
“大家也都看到了，运营和营销才是最重要的，我们目前生产的水平就是这样，怎么说服顾客买我们的产品才更加重要。”瑞克厌恶地抹了抹脸上被喷到的口水。  
“我操你妈的！4p过时了几十年你还好意思用！4c5c都快跟不上市场了！”瑞克的声音越来越大，“根据生产的水平说服顾客购买这一点根本行不通！只有根据顾客的需求进行生产才能卖出好产品！”  
周围的瑞克不知不觉放开了拦住瑞克的手。  
瑞克低下头拍拍身上的土，语调平稳又冷静，“你们想想，所有的瑞克到底想要从莫蒂身上得到什么呢？”  
“……啊，我们。”  
“……我们想要……”  
瑞克走过去，打开性爱机器人莫蒂的程序编码器，敲入了一行简单的代码。  
机器人莫蒂张开手臂，温暖地笑了：“我爱您，外公。”

“我们最想要的，还是莫蒂的心。”  
瑞克曲起手指，轻轻地敲了敲莫蒂的胸前。  
“咚咚”两声，犹如心脏在跳动。


End file.
